Time Will Tell
by Accalia1
Summary: J/A. Things have gone wrong since Fractures....something is happening but is it the best thing. This is my first Fanfic. Please let me know what you think.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned but Henson Productions and Hallmark Entertainment. I am just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Will Tell  
  
Things had not been going well aboard Moya, over the last monen. They had lost the trail of the Command Carrier. Pilot was doing all that he could to find the location of the Carrier. Everyone was back to there usual routine, all except for me. I had checked with Pilot and found out that Aeryn was in the Maintenance Bay. That was one place that I didn't want to be at that microt. Moving down the corridor not really paying attention to where he was going, I find myself outside the terrace. Glancing inside to make sure that there was no one there. Walking in he leans back against Moya's hold looking up at the stars. His mind wanders to what to do about Aeryn, knowing that he had to give her the space she needed. Though it was really becoming hard for him to do this while they occupied the same space, even something as big as a Leviathan. He had to get away from her. This was probably going to be the best thing for him to do but where could he go? Back to the Royal Planet or maybe even Aqquarra. Standing abruptly, rushing to Pilots chamber.  
  
"Pilot."  
  
"Yes, Commander?"  
  
"I need you to check and see how close we are to the Royal Planet or Aqquarra?"  
  
"May I ask why, Commander?"  
  
"I am thinking about taking a leave of absence." Seeing the I don't understand what you are talking about look on Pilots face. "I think it is time for me to leave for awhile. There are things here that need to have some space."  
  
"You mean Officer Sun."  
  
"Yea, that is who I mean. I can't stand the way she looks at me and the avoidance is driving me crazy. This is the best plan of action."  
  
"What about the Command Carrier, Commander? I know that I still haven't found any trace of it in the last weeken but I might come up with something."  
  
"Well, my opinion is at the moment is to go ahead and scan for the Carrier but only until I leave. After that it will be no need, because it was my idea to go after it in the first place and the others just went along with it. We might resume it after I get back or if I come back, that part I haven't decided just yet. Let me know when you have found out which place we are closest too. Thanks for everything Pilot." Turning and walking out the chamber.  
  
"Oh and Pilot. Don't tell anyone else about this please. I don't want the others to know until my plan is set."  
  
"Yes, Commander. I will get with you as soon as possible with the information that you require."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot." Turning and resuming his course down the corridor.  
  
Entering his quarters he started thinking about if he did leave what was he going to tell everyone. Or would he tell anyone about what he was doing. He had to tell someone other than Pilot but who would it be. This is when he wished Zhaan were still alive because he could always talk to her or Stark. He and Zhaan had a special connection after the unity that they shared, it was like she knew what he was thinking before he voiced it. Though that could have been just his imagination but he didn't think so.  
  
"Zhaan since you are not here give me some idea who I can talk too." Resting his head in his hands, closing his eyes letting his mind wander.  
  
"John. I am with you. I have always been with you."  
  
Raising his head but no opening his eyes. "How? How are you talking to me?"  
  
"I am part of you."  
  
"Then you know what I am planning to do?"  
  
"Yes, John."  
  
"What do I do? If I do go should I tell anyone or everyone?"  
  
"Look into your heart John. You know what to do."  
  
"Thank you Zhaan. I miss you."  
  
"Remember that I am always with you."  
  
"I will Zhaan."  
  
Opening his eyes, the memory of Zhaan faded but her wisdom did not. Sitting there for several more arns, knowing what he needed to do. The only on he could trust was D'argo. He would tell him as soon as Pilot let him know what was happening. Since he had already done his Command duty there was really know place that he needed to be so he opted for bed. He awoke to the sound of chirping from his COM. 


	2. Decision and Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned but Henson Productions and Hallmark Entertainment. I am just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Spoilers: Jeremiah Crichton and Look At The Princess.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Reaching for his com. "Yea."  
  
"Commander, I have the data you requested."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot. I will be down to get in a few microts."  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Well I guess it is decision time." Thinking to himself as he left his quarters.  
  
Entering Pilots chamber. "Thanks again, for doing this for me Pilot."  
  
"It was no trouble Commander. So have you decided what you are going to do Commander? I know you said that you didn't know if you were actually going to go or not."  
  
"Yea, I have. Just have to figure out where I am going. This information you gave me will help with that decision I hope." Looking at the data chip in his hand.  
  
"I am going to and look at this data in my quarters, if you need me just let me know."  
  
"I will Commander."  
  
He walked out of Pilots chamber and went straight to his quarters. Walking in he palmed the door shut and pulled the privacy screen. He didn't want anyone to interrupt him because he needed this time to himself. After studying the data there wasn't much difference in the distance in the Royal Planet and Aquaria. So now he jus had to figure out which one to choose. Sitting back in his chair letting his mind wonder to the things that happened on both planets.  
  
The Royal Planet was not fun in the least. Having to deal with Aeryn's anger at him. Then letting his anger gets the better of him, by accepting to kiss anyone that wanted to. Then there was Katrala. After kissing her and find out that she was a princess and that his was the only DNA that would match hers. Her brother, who was trying to get the thrown, had contaminated hers. Then having to marry her, instead of the person he really loved, because it was either that or getting turned over to Scorpius. D'Argo had been right when he had convinced me that was the only option. The things that really got to me were having to be made into a statue for 80 cycles, almost getting killed, Aeryn getting injured, and not seeing my little girl grow up. The only thing good that happened was after we had left the planet and were back on Moya, Aeryn and I tried out the compatibility serum. Oh boy, where we compatible.  
  
Then there was Aquaria. I had visited that plant long ago after having my fill of everyone on Moya. I left for a little air and they starburst away. At the time I thought they did it on purpose but looking back on it now I know that they didn't. On Aquaria I had been left alone, pretty much, so I was able to think about my life before and after I had gotten stuck out here in the Uncharted Territories. Though I did make some good friends in a near by tribe. The chief, Kato-Re and his daughter Lashala were very kind to me. Lashala would come and visit me at my camp by the lake and on one occasion she brought me her star map. She had asked me where my home was and I couldn't show her because it wasn't on her map or any map for that matter. I didn't have many problems until Rygel and D'Argo showed up to bring me home. Then the tribe started worshiping Rygel as their savior or something like that. Though it turns out that he wasn't but he was able to free them so that their mechanical gadgets worked. Well, with everything back to normal or as normal as it could be, we loaded up the transport pod and Farscape 1 provisions that the tribe had provided, so we could head back to Moya. Kato-Re had promised that they ever saw any Peacekeepers that they would say that they didn't know us. We were grateful for that.  
  
Well I guess that tells me where I am going then. Now to just let D'Argo in on what is going to be happening. I just wish I knew how I was going to do it. Tapping his COM. " Pilot, can you ask D'Argo to come to my quarters."  
  
"Yes, Commander." After a few microts of waiting "Commander, D'Argo said he would be there within the arn."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot."  
  
Getting up, pulling back the screen and palming the door open he deciding to get his stuff together while he waited for D'Argo to show up. Grabbing his bag off the shelf gathering the things that he was going to take with him on the trip.  
  
D'Argo arrived at John's quarters. Entering he noticed John's belongings scattered across his bunk. Looking around he could not see Crichton. "John are you here?"  
  
"Yea, D'Argo I am. Be right with you." John walked out of the bathroom. Looking at D'Argo his heart jumped into his throat. Walking over to the door he palmed it closed. "I need to talk to you about something really important. This is going to be just between us for the time being. When the moment is right you can tell the others."  
  
"Yes, John but what is going on that you are packing your belongings. Are you leaving Moya?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. I think you know the reason why."  
  
D'Argo nodded. "I believe I do. Though I am not sure why you are doing in now when we are looking for the Command Carrier."  
  
"Well, now is a good time because we have lost the trial of the Carrier. That and we are near a planet that I can spend sometime on and be safe at the same time. We are 20 arns away from Aquaria and 24 arns away from the Royal Planet. I will be welcome at both but I have chosen to go to Aquaria.to many bad memories on the Royal Planet."  
  
"When are you going to be leaving?"  
  
"In the next 10 arns. I have a few things to finish up with yet. I will be leaving a few things for you with Pilot. You will soon truly understand. Trust me on this big guy. I needed to let someone know other than Pilot. You're my best friend aside from Aeryn."  
  
"Thank you for trusting me with your plan. I will check with Pilot after my shift on Command." Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful my friend and come back to us safe."  
  
"I will do my best D'Argo." Punching him in the arm.  
  
1 Several arns later  
  
John made his way down to the Maintenance Bay hoping that no one showed up while he was storing his gear in his module. To his luck no one came in while he was checking over the module to see if it was ready for the trip. After he had finished he made his way down to Pilots chambers. "Well I guess this it Pilot. Can you please give these to D'Argo for me." Handing over several data chips.  
  
"Yes, Commander. D'Argo informed me that he would be down after he shift was up. By the way, Commander, I will be switching your COM to a special frequency so you can get in touch with me and Moya if you need us."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot. That will come in handy. I promise I will keep you informed so that you can let D'Argo know what is going on. "  
  
"Thank you, Commander. Moya and I will looking forward to hearing from you."  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
"Goodbye, Commander."  
  
Walking out of the chamber and back to the Maintenance Bay climbing into Farscape 1. Looking around one last time before he left. After he a few microts he was out of the docking bay and on his way. Tapping his COM. "Oh, and Pilot. If Aeryn asks where my module is tell her it is in another bay or something."  
  
"I will figure something out Commander."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot."  
  
John looked back at Moya one last time. All of his friends except for Pilot, Moya and D'Argo were asleep and no one knew that he was gone for now. 


	3. Left Behind

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned but Henson Productions and Hallmark Entertainment. I am just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
  
  
D'Argo was standing in front of the console looking at the view screen. He had a melancholy expression on his face. As he watched John move out of sight, he whispers, "Be careful my friend."  
  
nothing much happened after John's departure. D'Argo asked Pilot to move them away from John's destination, so that way no one would go looking for him when they finally did find out that he was gone. He wanted his shift to last, but at the same time he also wanted it over, so he could see what Pilot had for him. Pilot had let him know that John had left several things for him. His next problem was how to tell the others. Should he wait until they asked where he was or should he just come out and tell them? He hoped that John would supply him with that information.  
  
D'Argo had been so deep in thought that he did not hear someone come into Command until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Turning around quickly. "Aeryn! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"D'Argo, it is time for my shift. Is everything ok? You look as if something is troubling you."  
  
"Everything is fine, Aeryn. I just lost track of time, I guess. Pilot asked me to come to his chamber after my shift. I hope that you have a more eventful shift than mine." D'Argo turned and walked out of Command, but not before looking back at Aeryn and sadly shaking his head.  
  
Aeryn was wondering what had gotten into D'Argo. "Pilot?"  
  
"Yes, Officer Sun?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with D'Argo. He wasn't acting like himself."  
  
"As far as I know he is fine."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot."  
  
Aeryn moved back to the console and started her shift.  
  
Well what was wrong with D'Argo was known Pilot and Moya. They all felt the loss of their friend. His absence would cause an emptiness in what he would call a family. He already missed Crichton, though he understood his reason for leaving. It was for the best and he would do everything possible to help John with his plan. Even not telling the whole truth to Aeryn. She would go to D'Argo or the others before she will come to me. And when she comes to me, then I will know that she is ready for what I have to give her but not before.  
  
"Pilot, I am here for the things that John has left for me." D'Argo said as he entered Pilot's Chamber.  
  
"Yes, Ka D'Argo. I have them right here." Sending a DRD over to him.  
  
D'Argo reached down and picked up the data chips. He counted off 4 colored chips, by dropping them one at a time into his hand.  
  
"D'Argo, Crichton said that the red one was for you. He wanted you to look at yours at your earliest convenience."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot. I can just imagine whom the others are for. I am off for a few arns of sleep. You might also want to get rid of the information that says that someone left the ship last night."  
  
"Already taken care of Ka D'Argo. Things will workout for him and he will be back with us soon."  
  
"I hope that you are right, Pilot." D'Argo says, as he leaves, Pilot's chambers and makes his way to his quarters.  
  
D'Argo tried to go to sleep but he kept thinking about the data chips. Getting up he grabbed the data chips and walked out the door, and went to one of the lower tiers where he knew that he would be alone. He loaded the one that Pilot had told him was his and the image of John came up on the screen.  
  
"Hey big guy. I am sorry that I had to do this on such short notice. I know that I was not able to explain things like I should have but I am sure that you know the main reason why am going." D'Argo shook his head in agreement and said at the same time "Aeryn." "She is not ready for what I want and I can't stand to be treated like I have some kind of disease or something. It is time that I gave her some space. What I need you to do is to let 2 solar days pass before you give the others the data chips that you have. Oh, I guess I should tell you which ones go to whom. They green one goes to Rygel but don't give it to him until asks about me. The yellow one goes to Chiana and the last one to Jool. I left Aeryn's with Pilot, so tell her to talk to him if you think that she is ready. Also I need you to tell the others during those 2 solar days that I am in one of the cells down in the lower tiers and have asked not to be disturbed. That should go over all right with everyone including Aeryn. As far as my shifts on Command go I am sure that you and Pilot have already thought of something. Thanks for all that you are doing Big Guy in means a lot to me. Take care of everything. Don't lose your temper to easily, he said with a half grin. I will be in touch soon." John's image fades from view. He had been signaled for breakfast while in the middle of viewing the data chip so he made his way up to the center chamber.  
  
D'Argo entered the center chamber.  
  
"D'Argo where have you been. We called for you twice." Chiana glared at him.  
  
Taking some food cubes out of the refrigeration unit and sitting down. "I was in the middle of something and couldn't come at that moment. Sorry." Scowling a little.  
  
"Have you talked to Crichton? Pilot said his COM is turned off and we can't find him. His quarters are locked and he is no where to be found."  
  
"Crichton is down in the lower cells and he asked not to be disturbed." Looking at both Chiana and Jool. Knowing Rygel wouldn't venture down there.  
  
Jool and Chiana both nodded but knowing them they would be down there after breakfast.  
  
Finishing his food cubes. "I need to see Pilot. I will see you later for the next meal."  
  
Entering Pilots chamber, D'Argo said, "Pilot, we are going to need to close off one of the cell units in the lower tier."  
  
"All right, Ka D'Argo. May I ask what for?"  
  
"John has asked me to tell the others that he is in one of the cells in the lower tier to be by himself and that he doesn't want to be disturbed. Though I have a feeling that Chiana and Jool will do just that when they have a chance. So I thought that it would be easier to seal off one of the cell units."  
  
"Very good idea Ka D'Argo, you are right about those two." Moving over the controls. "I have sealed off the back cells on tier 26. Only you and I will be able to open them."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot." Leaving, he made his way to Command to relieve Aeryn. 'I hope that Chiana stays away from down there,' he thought. 'If she does then things might come to light before the intended time.'  
  
"Aeryn, I am here to relieve you."  
  
"Where is John?"  
  
"He asked me to switch duty times with him." Looking at Aeryn to see if could tell anything but he couldn't.  
  
"Fine. I will check in on you later."  
  
D'Argo heard her leave and muttered, "I wish things were back to normal."  
  
In the Maintenance Bay Aeryn was working on her Prowler, not really paying much attention to what she was doing. Thinking about what Pilot had said. 'Why would he move his module? It doesn't make much sense since most of the tools are here' "Frell!" her hand had slipped while she was in thought. 'You need to get you mind back on what you are doing before you really screw things up' Making herself concentrate on the task at hand but that only lasted for a few microts before her mind went back to Crichton.  
  
  
  
Two Solar Day Later  
  
Luckily, things had gone good. There had been some repairs on Moya that had taken precedent over going and looking for Crichton. D'Argo had been planning on telling the others at the mid meal, but when he walked in Aeryn was there. 'This isn't her normal meal time.' he thought. 'I'll have to figure out another way to tell the others about John.' He finally noticed that Chiana was talking to him.  
  
"D'Argo, have you heard from John?" Chiana asked as he walked in.  
  
"I haven't but Pilot said that he is doing fine." He was telling the truth because Pilot had let him know that John had made it to the planet safely.  
  
"I am just worried about him. I wish that there was something that I could do for him."  
  
"Chiana, John needs to figure some things out on his on. That is going to take time."  
  
"Does he have to keep everyone away from him to do it?"  
  
"It is what he wishes and that is what he have to honor." Looking over at Aeryn. Noticing that she was not looking at anyone.  
  
"I know. I just wish that wasn't so hard, but I realize that he has to figure this out by himself." Chiana noticed D'Argo looking at Aeryn. They all knew the reason for his feelings.  
  
Aeryn could sense the looks that she was getting. She glared at all of her friends and got up, leaving her food on the table and walked out the door.  
  
D'Argo was concerned when Aeryn left but was also glad that she did. This gave him the opportunity to tell the others what was going on. "I need to talk with you, and I don't want anyone to say anything until I am finished. Is that clear?"  
  
Jool and Chiana both nodded with shocked expressions.  
  
"Good."  
  
In the corridor Aeryn could hear D'Argo talking but couldn't make out what was being said. So she moved closer to the entrance so she could hear.  
  
"I am to tell you that John is no longer on Moya." He saw the look of shock and worry. "I know that each of you have a lot of questions, so John left me these." Pulling out the data chips, he handed them to Chiana and Jool. "They should help you understand. John made them for each of us." He hoped that this would help the others understand. Having finished what he had come to do, he got ready to leave.  
  
Aeryn, upon hearing his movements turned and hurried down the corridor but not fast enough for D'Argo not to see her turn the corner. "Pilot, I think Aeryn just overheard me tell the others about Crichton. Though I am not quite sure, she might be on her way down to see you."  
  
"Thank you for the information D'Argo. I will be on alert."  
  
D'Argo started making his way to his quarters to get some sleep, but he couldn't help but wonder what the others were feeling as they listened to their chips. 


End file.
